Prism
by RedneckOtaku
Summary: Prism [noun]' A transparent parallelogram whose body is used for separating white light passed through it into a spectrum, then tranformed into rays of colored light. COMPLETE
1. Simple

Disclaimer: I don't own Full Metal Alchemist, I never have and never will. 

I may not be the brightest crayon in the box, but I'm just as useful as any of the others.  
Mint Pizza Queen

Prism

Chapter One - Simple

Riza stood in her bedroom looking at her daily wardrobe. Blue pants. Navy blue shirt. Black boots. Blue jacket. Blue butt skirt. White belt. Black pistol and holster. She sighed and began to dress. Once everything was on, except the jacket, she looked around her room. White bed. White walls. Light blue small rug. Light blue curtains. Brown dresser. White closet full of blue military uniforms. Black alarm clock. Black dog bed. She sighed.

She walked from her room to make some coffee in her small apartment kitchenette, tossing the jacket into the living room. In the kitchen, she looked around. White walls. Brown small table and two chairs. Light gray curtains. White calendar. Black phone. Black coffee maker. White dishes and cups. Silver utensils. Black dog food bowl. White dog water bowl. She drank the coffee with a sigh and then left the kitchen.

She walked to the bathroom. Light blue walls. White shower curtain. White towels. White small rug. Silver faucets. White sink and shower. She sighed again. She reached into the white basket on her sink and pulled out a silver hair clip. She messed with her hair, allowing the long silky strands to flow smoothly through her fingers. She then twisted, flipped and tucked her hair, holding it in place with the clip. She looked at her reflection. Her golden eyes not as bright as usual. They didn't twinkle anymore. She raised her hand to her cheek and gently touched the flesh. She then walked from the bathroom.

She looked at her living room. She looked at the table next to the door. Brown table. Black handbag. Black dog leash. Blue simple key chain. She sighed again. She did a slow 360 degrees spin and looked at her apartment. Hardwood floors in all rooms. She looked at her living room again. White walls. Black doorway rug. Silver coat hanger. Black military issued trench coat. Tan small sofa. Glass coffee table. Black radio. Brown mantle. Brick fireplace. Silver frame with a picture. Black clock. She looked at the clock. White numbers. Red hands. Time - 0700. She sighed and grabbed her jacket, throwing it on as she grabbed her handbag and keys.

She called for her dog who was still sleeping. Black and white dog. Blue collar. Silver tag. She leashed the dog and left the apartment, heading for her work in a white building.

"Good morning, Fuhrer, sir." Riza said as she saluted her superior and unleashed the dog. Tan walls. Brown desks. Black chairs. White paperwork. She sighed and sat down, beginning her work immediately. Black ink. White paper. Red stamps. She sighed.

'This is your life now Riza. You're the one who wanted to uphold the Hawkeye tradition and join the military. Can't back out now. Dishonor the name if you did.' She thought and closed her eyes. Blackness. Then she opened them. Lightness. Plainness. Simple.

"Brigadier General? Are you okay? You don't seem like yourself today."

"I'm fine sir."

Riza continued. Sign here. Initial there. Stamp here. Address there. Check here. Circle there. Repeat. Page after page of the daily paperwork. Once the paperwork was finished and removed from the office she sat back down in her chair and leaned back. She pulled out her black pistol and gray cleaning kit. She began to disassemble the gun. Piece-by-piece. Clean here. Wipe there. Repeat. Then, she reassembled the gun and put it and the kit away.

"Brigadier General. I do believe it's lunch. Shall we brake?"

"Yes sir."

Lunch time. The cafeteria. White walls. Light blue titled floors. Silver tables. Blue trays. White plates and cups. Silver utensils. Black seats. She looked at the food line and changed direction. Black drink dispenser. Black mugs. Pink sugar packets. White bottle of milk. Yellow bottle of honey. She grabbed a mug and filled it with hot black tea. Adding the honey, she went and sat down at the same old table, grabbing a spoon as she did. She sat and stared at her mug. She swirled it. Left. Left. Right. Sip. Repeat. She did this, until she looked up at the clock. Black clock. Red hands. White numbers. She sighed and placed her mug in the bin. White bin. She walked back to her office and sat down.

More paperwork. Black ink. White paper. Red stamps. Sign here. Initial there. Stamp here. Address there. Check here. Circle there. Repeat. This is how the day continued. The occasional gunshot at the colonel didn't even make it into the day's schedule. She looked up at the clock. White clock. Black numbers. Red hands. Time - 2200. She stood to leave. black leash. Black and white dog. Black handbag.

"Good night, sir. See you Monday."

White hallways. Black and brown doors. Silver and black stairs. Dark outside. She walked from the building into the chill of the night. Left foot. Right foot. Repeat. She slowly made her way home. Brown apartment door. White walls. Tan small sofa. Brick fireplace. Orange flames. She removed her jacket and flopped on the sofa, unleashing her dog as she did.

'This isn't right. Is this really what you wanted to do for the rest of your life? Day in and day out. The same old routine? Monday through Friday? 2400 a day? You need change girl. You need some color in your life.' She thought to herself as she closed her eyes. Blackness.

A/N - Please review. Constructive criticism accepted. No Flames (Thats Roy's job only). Please look in my profile oo0AnimeChild0oo for all my other stories. And again, thanks for reading. 

"Write a wise saying and your name will live forever"  
Anonymous 


	2. Plain

Disclaimer: I don't own Full Metal Alchemist, I never have and never will. 

I may not be the brightest crayon in the box, but I'm just as useful as any of the others.  
Mint Pizza Queen

Prism

Chapter Two - Plain

Morning. 0800. Blink. Blink. Riza woke up to the new day.

"What happened? Did I sleep on the sofa? That's not like me."

She looked around her apartment living room. Her dog sleeping in front of her on the floor. She smiled. She rose and walked to the bathroom and looked into the mirror. She rose her hand to her cheek. She sighed. She walked from the bathroom to her bedroom and plopped onto her bed and stared up at the white ceiling.

"Why? Why am I doing this to myself? There is more to me then he sharpshooter of the military."

She rolled onto her side and stared out the window. Blue skies. White clouds. Green grass. Brown and green trees. Yellow sun.

"I need to do something before my life slips away. I had so many plans. So many adventures I would attempt while I was still young. Why haven't I?"

The phone rang in the kitchen and she went to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Elizabeth? Hey girl! It's Annabelle Masako! Long time no hear... or see!"

"Hey Anna. What's happening?"

"Not much. You okay? You don't sound like yourself."

"What do you mean? This is how I always... sound."

"Wow! You've changed since high school. Girl we have some serious catching up to do."

"Yeah. It's been a while."

"Listen. I'm coming to Central for the weekend. My train should arrive at.. how's that military time go... 1100? That sounds right. So, if you don't have plans, meet me?"

"No, no plans. I'll be there. What will you be wearing?"

"My favorite. Pink skirt and white shirt. I'll probably have a black jacket on, I heard it's cold up their at Central. Also, my hair is going to be up in two buns. I grew my hair since graduation."

"Okay. I'll see you then. Oh, you like dogs?"

"Love em? Got one? Bring it along. Remember, 1100. Ha-ha. This military time is funny. Well, see you soon. Bye-bye."

"Good-bye."

Riza hung up the phone and looked at the clock. Time - 0900. She walked into the kitchen and fed her dog and refilled the water bowl. She sighed and walked into her bathroom to shower. She came out feeling more awake. A white towel wrapped around her body and she was drying her hair with another white towel. She looked into the mirror.

"Black Hayate? Am I boring?"

She looked down at her dog who barked and wagged his tail happily.

"No, according to you I'm loads of fun. Well, go eat, we're leaving."

And with that, Riza went into her room and walked to her closet. About five military jackets, pants, butt skirts, and shirts hung on one side of her closet. She even saw one military issued dress skirt which hung with the rest of her military dress uniform. She turned and faced the other side of the closet. One black dress mini skirt and a white blouse.

"Is this all I own?"

She grabbed the simple outfit and threw it on her bed. She went back and looked down at the floor of the now empty side of the closet. A simple pair of black dress shoes.

"You've got to be kidding me."

She picked them up and put them next to the outfit on the bed. Quickly dressing, she grabbed a pair of white socks from her dresser. She stopped just before closing the drawer. White socks. White underwear. White bras. One black bra, pair of underwear and pair of socks. She closed the drawer and opened the one under it. Empty. She went lower to the last drawer. Empty. She closed it and stood up.

"I've never noticed how my life was so...simple and plain. Oh crap! It's 1000!"

She quickly put on her socks and attempted to slip on her shoes as she ran from the bedroom. It was a long walk to the train station, and she needed to hurry.

"Black Hayate!"

She grabbed her handbag and leashed her dog, keys in hand. She looked to the hook next to the door and grabbed her trench coat.

A/N - Please review. Constructive criticism accepted. No Flames (Thats Roy's job only). Please look in my profile oo0AnimeChild0oo for all my other stories. And again, thanks for reading. 

"Write a wise saying and your name will live forever"  
Anonymous 


	3. Long Time No See

Disclaimer: I don't own Full Metal Alchemist, I never have and never will. 

I may not be the brightest crayon in the box, but I'm just as useful as any of the others.  
Mint Pizza Queen

Prism

Chapter Three - Long Time No See

Riza ran from the apartment, pulling her coat on as she attempted to hold the dog's leash and stay standing.

"Train station from here? Where? Which way?"

She stood outside her military apartment and looked around. She then decided to head through the park. Black Hayate was giving her trouble and wanted to play.

"No Hayate. We need to get to the train station."

Riza pulled the dog and began the sprint to the station, arriving at 1045. She sat down on the bench and watched as people filled into the station.

""Train now arriving in Central station from Risembool at 11:00am or 1100. Please stand clear of the edge of the platform for your own safety. Enjoy your stay in Central. Please visit again.""

Riza looked up at the intercom and smiled. Then, the train came whizzing by, blowing a strong breeze by the bystanders. Riza put her hand into her hair and held the hair somewhat still. The train stopped and Riza stood up. The station became really crowded. People jumping up and down to look for family and friends. Pushing and shoving to get on or off the train. Riza decided to stand on the bench. When she turned to look at the bench, someone was already sitting on it so she decided against it.

Black Hayate continued to fight Riza. He kept pulling the leash trying to get her to walk him some more. He hated the station. Riza was about to bend down to her dog when she saw a set of red hair buns jump off the train. She looked down at Black Hayate and smiled.

"Sorry boy. Can't leave just yet."

She looked up and stood on her toes.

"Masako! Masako!"

Riza smiled and waved her arm high in the air. The set of red hair buns looked up and smiled, waving her arm in the air.

"Elizabeth!"

Riza stood waiting, holding the leash and her handbag. Soon, a girl about Riza's age pushed her way over to Riza and breathed a sigh of relief. Sure enough, she was wearing exactly what she said she would; pink mini skirt, white shirt and a black jacket. Her hair was a dark shade of red and was pulled up into two buns, one on each side of her head. Two strands of hair hung in front of her face and took the role of bangs. She stood up straight and smiled. In her hand was a small black bag holding two days worth of clothing and stuff. She did a mock salute to her military friend and started laughing.

"Hey girl! Long time no see!" The girl hugged Riza and Riza hugged back.

"Same here Anna. How you been?" Riza smiled.

"Okay. Even better now that I can see my best friend." Anna smiled and looked down.

"This must be the dog? What's his name? Is it a he?" She bent down to pet the dog.

"Yes, his name is Black Hayate." Riza smiled as Hayate wagged his tail happily.

"Always with the military." Anna smiled and stood up.

"Well, it is my life." Riza smiled as the two began to leave the station.

"So what brings you to Central? It's not like this is the biggest tourist time of the year. Thats later on." Riza smiled as they walked back to her place.

"Well, to tell you the truth, I haven't seen you in so long, I just had to come visit." Anna smiled as they rounded the corner of Riza's apartment.

Anna stopped walking and looked up at the somewhat large white building. It was the apartments for all of Central's military personnel of rank Lieutenant or higher. Anna just stared. There were about six floors, two sets of double windows on each side and one in the middle. A large glass double door at the bottom.

"How many people live here?" Anna asked.

"Well, there are about six apartments to each floor. Not all apartments are taken through, so I would say about 23. I live on the top floor in the front." Riza smiled as they continued to walk to the building.

Once inside, they walked up the stairs to Riza's floor and down the hall to the front of the building where Riza lived. As seen from outside, there was one small window at the end of the hall. Riza pulled out her keys and let her friend into the apartment on the left. Once inside, Riza closed the door and stood behind Anna who just stared. The living room was windowless. There was two small rooms to the right, Riza's room and the kitchen. In front, was two more small rooms, the bathroom and a spare room. Anna stared in disbelief.

"Are you not allowed to decorate?" She asked as she put her bag down and walked around the plain living room.

"Well, to a limit." Riza replied and unleashed Hayate and put her stuff on the small door table.

"Is this the limit?" Anna asked.

"Well, no, I just never decorated." Riza replied.

"Girl, I'm so glad I've come." Anna smiled and turned around to face Riza who raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" Riza asked.

"first thing's first. Where do I put my stuff?" Anna smiled a mischievous smile.

A/N - Please review. Constructive criticism accepted. No Flames (Thats Roy's job only). Please look in my profile oo0AnimeChild0oo for all my other stories. And again, thanks for reading. 

"Write a wise saying and your name will live forever"  
Anonymous 


	4. Memories

Disclaimer: I don't own Full Metal Alchemist, I never have and never will. 

I may not be the brightest crayon in the box, but I'm just as useful as any of the others.  
Mint Pizza Queen

Prism

Chapter Four - Memories

Well, Riza brought Anna into the spare room and cleaned off the small spare bed that came with the apartment. Riza brought her own bed when she moved into the place and just stored the smaller one in the spare room. It was somewhat dusty and the bed was the only furniture.

"Girl, are you forced to live here?" Anna asked as she opened the window to air out the abandoned room.

Once the dust was gone, Anna set up her bag on the bed and opened it to air it out. She turned to Riza a smiled.

"No, some officers live at home with their families. I choose to live here. It's free living and close to work." Riza replied.

"Well, I guess thats a good reason to stay here." Anna replied and put her hands on her hips. She threw her jacket on the bed and looked around the small room.

"Girl. Back in high school. You and I were the most popular girls around..." Anna began.

"Remember, my grandfather was also high up in the -" Riza protested.

"Girl, but our attitudes helped."

"True, but you were very rich also-"

"But nothing. We were wild. Elizabeth and Anna. Best cheerleaders. Most prettiest. And most importantly very popular!"

"Yes that is true."

"So what happened?" Anna moved from the spare room into the living room.

"Nothing happened. I just got accepted into the military and my life now revolves around it." Riza replied following Anna.

"Your still single huh? You were the one who always got me the boyfriends, but you never had one yourself."

"I didn't need one."

"Oh, yeah you do. You need some excitement in your life. Some...color."

Riza looked over at her friend who was surveying every inch of the living room. It was spotless, just like the whole apartment. Anna moved over to the fireplace and picked up one of the photos in a silver frame. It was the picture that was taken when Roy became Fuhrer. He was standing in the middle looking proudly with herself to his immediate right and Havoc behind her. On his left was Fuery and Armstrong. Everyone was smiling and Armstrong had little sparkles around him as he flexed his muscles. Riza smiled.

"Figures, you would bring your job home." Anna looked at the picture more closely.

"It was a special day. We all have a copy."

"We?"

"Yes, my comrades and I."

"Okay...Who?" Anna pointed to Roy.

"That's the Fuhrer, Roy Mustang." Riza smiled.

"The Roy Mustang. As in the famous Flame Alchemist, Roy Mustang?" Anna looked closer.

"Yes."

"Okay. You go girl. And this?"

"That's Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc."

"And this?"

"Major Alex Armstrong, and the last person is Master Sergeant Kain Fuery."

Anna put the picture down and moved to the next one. Riza blushed. It was the picture of Roy when he was named a State Alchemist. He was holding his watch in front of him and had his trademark smile. It was of him from the waist up. He was holding his watch while wearing his white alchemist gloves.

"Oh...if it isn't the flame." Anna leaned closer to the picture. Riza blushed.

"And who are these lovely people?" Anna picked up the next photo. It was the photo sent to her as a Christmas card from Gracia Hughes the year Maes died. It was Maes, Gracia and Elicia wearing Christmas outfits against a snowy backdrop.

"Thats a friend of mine, Brigadier General Maes Hughes and his family." Riza looked down at the floor. It had been four years since Maes died and the pain was still there.

"Looks like a nice family. See, you could be smiling like that too if you would just settle down."

Anna smiled and put the picture back and turned around.

A/N - Please review. Constructive criticism accepted. No Flames (Thats Roy's job only). Please look in my profile oo0AnimeChild0oo for all my other stories. And again, thanks for reading. 

"Write a wise saying and your name will live forever"  
Anonymous 


	5. Planning

Disclaimer: I don't own Full Metal Alchemist, I never have and never will. 

I may not be the brightest crayon in the box, but I'm just as useful as any of the others.  
Mint Pizza Queen

Prism

Chapter Five - Planning

Riza turned her eyes to the floor. She and everyone else missed Maes and felt pity for his family he left behind. That picture was the last picture ever taken of him. Anna looked concerned when she saw Riza looking down. She walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I'm fine."

Anna wasn't convinced, but she dropped the issue and left the living room, heading to Riza's room. Riza noticed this and followed. Anna was standing holding her chest and looking into Riza's closet.

"Elizabeth... what... is... wrong... with... you...? This... is... scary..."

Riza chuckled at her friends face. It was true, Riza's closet was empty except for the military uniforms. Anna walked into the closet and picked up the dress uniform and held it.

"Wow! Look a sexy outfit in the closet. A darker color! Your really stepping out in the world now!"

"That's my dress uniform. Worn to special events like promotions, funerals, weddings..."

"Wait! Stop right there! Your kidding right? This dark blue below the knee skirt, matching jacket and whatever this is, is what you wear to weddings?" Anna poked the butt skirt when she said 'what ever this is'. Riza laughed.

"It's the rule."

Anna hung it back up and pulled out a regular uniform.

"Look a different color shirt. And! The skirt is shorter! Oh la la."

Riza relised she accidentally hung the white shirt with the regular uniforms instead of the dress uniform where it belonged. She walked into the closet and fixed her mistake.

"Actually, it belongs on his uniform. And the mini skirt is all the Fuhrer's idea. Long story." Riza sighed.

"Girl what happened to the fun days?"

"I still have fun."

Black Hayate barked in disapproval.

"I'll take that as a 'no she don't."

"I'm professional now Anna. I don't have time to go to parties and clubs anymore."

"Let me guess... the military."

"Yes. My job. My life."

"But all you own is five regular uniforms, one dress uniform and... the outfit your wearing right now. What gives?"

Riza sighed and looked into the closet with Anna. She closed her eyes, then opened them again and moved back across the room to sit on the edge of her bed.

"That's all I really need. Monday - Friday, I wear the light blue uniforms to work. Then, on weekends, I only leave the house on Saturdays so this outfit I'm wearing now is the only outfit I need. Then on Sundays, I just hang out in my pajamas. MY laundry is washed on Sundays so there is really no need for any other outfits."

"Girl, you need a life."

Anna sighed and walked from the closet. She didn't bother going through the dresser, she knew there was going to be nothing in there. She flopped onto the bed and stared at the ceiling. Riza watched this from the doorway and knew in her heart she changed... and not for the better. Just then Anna sat up.

"Girl! I've got a plan! I'm going to spend my two days here showing you a good time. Even though thats your job, I'll take it from you. You need to lighten up and live a little. Your 27 years old for gods sake, you need to have fun while you still can! Not to mention get yourself a man!"

Anna smiled and Riza stared at her. She reminded her of Maes telling Roy to get a girl. Riza smiled.

"Good luck, I'm in a pattern that is hard to break."

"Oh, don't worry. I have just the thing. Can we leave puppy home alone?"

"Yes...why?"

Before Riza had time to react, Anna grabbed her hand and dragged her out the door. Riza just bearly grabbed her handbag and keys.

"Be good boy!"

And with that, the door closed.

A/N - Please review. Constructive criticism accepted. No Flames (Thats Roy's job only). Please look in my profile oo0AnimeChild0oo for all my other stories. And again, thanks for reading. 

"Write a wise saying and your name will live forever"  
Anonymous 


	6. Color

Disclaimer: I don't own Full Metal Alchemist, I never have and never will. 

I may not be the brightest crayon in the box, but I'm just as useful as any of the others.  
Mint Pizza Queen

Prism

Chapter Six - Color

Anna dragged her friend down the stirs, passing a few of her co-workers as they did. At the main floor, Ross stood in the doorway, and in Anna's way.

"Hawkeye?" Ross questioned as Anna stopped running.

"So that's your new title. Last I knew you were a Major."

Anna smiled and looked at Riza. Riza smiled and brushed down her hair which was a mess from the running.

"Hello Lieutenant Ross." Riza said as she saluted Ross.

"No need for casualties Riza. We're off duty." Ross smiled.

"Okay Maria. Oh, this is my best friend from high school Anna. She's visiting for the weekend."

"Nice to met you Anna. I'm First Lieutenant Maria Ross."

The girls exchanged hand shakes and smiles. Then Maria excused herself and Anna continued pulling Riza. Down the street, Anna stopped pulling Riza and they walked civilly down the street.

"Riza?" Anna questioned.

"My name."

"I thought it was Elizabeth?"

"Well, legally it is. But Riza is what my comrades know me as."

"Oh."

"What are you going to do to me?"

"You'll see."

And with that, Anna led Riza into a large department store in the middle of downtown Central. She pulled out her wallet from her pocket and looked at the credit cards.

"Good, my daddy gave me all the good ones. All the pre-paid ones."

"What are you going to buy?"

"You'll see."

Anna pulled her hair out and allowed the long red hair to fall down her shoulders. She used the ribbons that held her hair up to blind fold Riza. Riza began to protest.

"Anna!"

But Anna was too far into her plan to stop. She pushed Riza into a changing room and closed the door.

"I'll be right back, just be quiet and don't move."

"Like I can, I can't see."

"Good, don't remove it or else."

Anna ran into the store and began picking out outfits. As she did, she returned and handed them to Riza over the door who would put them on and model for Anna, blind fold still on. The first outfit was a red mini skirt with a matching red blouse. Anna accepted it and moved on. The second outfit was a pair of tight black flares and a white tank top and black fitted jacket. Again, Anna accepted it and moved on.

"Anna what am I wearing?"

Riza questioned as she stepped out in the third outfit. It was a short black dress that was strapless and hugged her body nicely. Anna pushed Riza back into the changing room and went to go fins another outfit. So far she loved all the outfits.

Later that day, Anna and Riza left the store carrying about three bags full of clothes for both Riza and Anna. The outfits for Riza consisted of the ones she tried on and a cute short blue sun dress, a short purple skirt, a long strapless black dress with a slit up to the waist, a black blouse, a light blue tank top, a pink halter top and a white fitted jacket.

"Anna, can you please un blindfold me?"

Anna blushed and quickly un blindfolded her friend who sighed.

"Are we done?"

"No, but first. Lunch, my treat." Anna held up a credit card and smiled.

A/N - Please review. Constructive criticism accepted. No Flames (Thats Roy's job only). Please look in my profile oo0AnimeChild0oo for all my other stories. And again, thanks for reading. 

"Write a wise saying and your name will live forever"  
Anonymous 


	7. Style

Disclaimer: I don't own Full Metal Alchemist, I never have and never will. 

I may not be the brightest crayon in the box, but I'm just as useful as any of the others.  
Mint Pizza Queen

Prism

Chapter Seven - Style

The girls went to a small cafe called Central Diner and ordered salads and tea. The hadn't seen each other in like nine years when Riza joined the military straight out of high school.

"So, tell me more about this Mustang guy" Anna began as she sipped her tea.

"Well, he's cute, loyal and... a pompous horse's ass."

Anna choked on her tea.

"What?" She asked, whipping her mouth with her napkin.

"It's true, he's lazy and never does his paperwork. Sure he's got the looks, but thats all he has."

"Come on. Every girl loves him."

"I know, I've meet some of the girls back when he was still a colonel."

"You've known him how long?"

"My whole military career. He joined when I joined. He's only a couple years older then me."

"And your still a virgin?"

"Anna!"

"What. Come on like you haven't thought of it?"

"Not, it's called fraternization and it's illegal!"

"Whatever."

The girls finished their lunch and left. Their next stop was a Bed, Bath and Beyond type store. Anna smiled big and left their clothing bags at the service desk. Anna then pulled Riza to a section dedicated for college dorms.

"This place is awesome. Look at this place. Perfect for a small place like yours and nothing is permanent."

Anna grabbed a carriage and began looking around at all the little things that would really spice up Riza's apartment.

"So what are we really looking for?" Riza asked as she picked up a blue lava lamp.

"Anything to brighten you life up. We've got you some new outfits, and now we need to work on the living space. How are you 'ever' going to get a man when your life is so... boring?"

"My life is not boring."

"Um... let's think back to the conversation we had in your closet about your... weekly routine and outfits."

"Point taken."

So Anna walked up each aisle at least twice before heading to the check out with a carriage full. Riza followed quietly, afraid speaking might make matters worse. After checking out, they headed back to Riza's apartment. Anna and Riza carried the clothes into the two rooms and then emptied the other bags into the living room.

"Okay, we start after dinner. Let's eat."

A/N - Please review. Constructive criticism accepted. No Flames (Thats Roy's job only). Please look in my profile oo0AnimeChild0oo for all my other stories. And again, thanks for reading. 

"Write a wise saying and your name will live forever"  
Anonymous 


	8. Redecorate

Disclaimer: I don't own Full Metal Alchemist, I never have and never will. 

A/N: Longer chapter because I needed to add lots of detail. .

I may not be the brightest crayon in the box, but I'm just as useful as any of the others.  
Mint Pizza Queen

Prism

Chapter Eight - Redecorate

Riza pulled out some soup and made something simple for them to eat. With some water, the girls had a very short, yet healthy meal. When they finished eating, Anna rushed into the living room and began surveying everything she bought, Riza joining her shortly.

"Okay, so I got you some new outfits, that should help jazz up your wardrobe. Now with the apartment. Don't worry, everything is simple and easily removable."

Anna smiled at Riza's worried expression. She began sifting through the wall decorations and pulled out some cute brown "L" shaped wall shelves which she hung on the walls in the living room. There were only four so she ordered them accordingly. After about three hours, Anna and Riza had hung up three types of shelving, set up a papasan chair, added a couple throw blankets, four wall hangings, new curtains, a bed curtain system, and some small trinkets around the apartment.

"Not bad, not bad for about three hours of work." Anna smiled.

"I'll admit, you haven't changed much. You've still got a thing for style." Riza smiled as they walked back into the living room.

There, on the tan sofa was a black and white ying-yang throw blanket draped over the back. On the mantle of the fireplace were three empty picture frames that were in funky shapes and colors. On both sides of the fire place were two "L" shaped shelves that held a vase with colorful silk flowers on two, and a candle on the other two, one thing on each side.

"The room looks good." Riza smiled as they moved into the kitchen.

The kitchen had a vase in the middle of the small table with colorful silk flowers in it. The plate were random bright colors and they matched the colorful cups. Sitting in the window was a couple little dog figurines.

"I done good." Anna smiled as she and Riza went to go view the bathroom.

A bright pink shower curtain with yellow and orange dots hung up and the towels were replaced by pink and purple and green ones. Riza laughed when she saw the radio hanging under her shower head. She remembered when she and Anna would listen to the radio 24/7. Now, here a shower radio hung in her bathroom.

"You need color and tunes girl." Anna smiled and pulled Riza into her bedroom.

Here, a purple papasan chair, which is a large circle chair, sat next to the window with a pink and orange flower throw blanket and a white fuzzy pillow on it. The curtains were short and white but a long pink and yellow sash was draped atop the window and hung longer on one side. Riza's bed was now a light pink , orange, red and yellow stripped comforter with matching sheets and pillows. A squishy black pillow shaped like a small person sat in the middle of the bed, next to two purple fuzzy pillows. Around the bed was four curtains that hung around each corner and when pulled closed, completely concealed the bed. The curtains were a pink color that faded down into an orange with a hint of yellow design all over.

"Girl, you've really changed my apartment." Riza smiled.

"Isn't it great?"

"Well, lets just say I hope no body sees it."

"Well, I want some body to see it. Or should I say some 'man' to see it."

"Anna!"

"What, come on. I think 'Roy' would like the new you."

"Anna! It's illegal."

"Point. It was illegal for your grandfather to bring us into the office when we were younger. Especially in those mini skirts we wore for school uniforms. Come on, if he got caught..."

"Okay, you've got a point there, but still, fraternization..."

"Who's gonna tell? Isn't he the Fuhrer, as in the big boss, the high up chief? No one is gonna attempt to get 'him' in trouble. Anyway, who would they tell Everyone else is lower then him."

"good point... but..."

"No buts."

Anna then walked into the closet. Hanging in the closet door was a gold and silver beaded string curtain. Anna pushed them aside and stepped into the closet. On the left side, were the uniforms. On the right side, were all the new exotic outfits.

"Girl, when I go home, I'm gonna mail you some of my old, but sexy, shoes. I don't wear them anymore, so you can have them. But we need to buy you some sexy black boots. Your work boots just wont do."

Riza rolled her eyes as they left the closet. On her dresser was a red lava lamp that was sitting on a small table runner that matched the bed sheets. Hanging next to the dresser and the window was a wall hanging that had a picture of a sexy boy on one side, and a pink and orange swirl on the other.

"The pink side is when you have company. The boy is for when your alone." Anna winked and Riza blushed. The man looked very similar to Roy, only shirtless and barefoot.

Above the bed as a wooden mantle with four candles on it. Each a different color. One pink, two red and one white.

"Light the pink one when your feeling flirty or really happy, the white when your feeling lonely or relaxed, and the red when your feeling 'sexy'..."

"Anna!"

"What. Dream big girl...dream... 'hot'." Anna winked and pointed to the boy on the wall.

"It's 'illegal'."

"You can still dream... or at least try."

"Whatever."

So they went back into the living room. In the spare room was a wall hanging of a waterfall and a rainbow and their was a shelf over the small bed that held a small lamp for light reading. Another papasan chair, this one blue, was sitting in the corner.

"Girl, We did really good. Tomorrow, we celebrate. Tonight, we sleep. But first, let's spa. I brought with me some facial creams and sented candles. I also know of a really good radio station that plays beautifully relaxing music."

"Okay."

So the girls got ready for bed and sat in the living room listening to the radio with green cream on their faces and soft relaxing music in the background. A soft sent of lavender and sage was drifting throughout the apartment.

A/N - Please review. Constructive criticism accepted. No Flames (Thats Roy's job only). Please look in my profile oo0AnimeChild0oo for all my other stories. And again, thanks for reading. 

"Write a wise saying and your name will live forever"  
Anonymous 


	9. Girls Night Out

Disclaimer: I don't own Full Metal Alchemist, I never have and never will. I also don't own the lyrics mentioned in his story. 

I may not be the brightest crayon in the box, but I'm just as useful as any of the others.  
Mint Pizza Queen

Prism

Chapter Nine - Girl's Night Out

The following day, Anna and Riza lounged around the house. Waking up at 1000, they decided to just make the first part of the day all relaxation time, catching up with the old times. Both took showers and cleansed themselves for a lovely night out. They were planning to go to a beautiful and fancy restaurant where they could spend their last few hours together.

"Girl, where are we going?" Riza called from her bedroom, yet again cream on her face, this time it was pink.

"I don't know, what's fancy around here?"

"Not much. It's a military run town, mostly businesses and houses."

"We'll find something, even if we end up walking ten miles."

So the two high school girl friends sat in the rooms cleansing themselves for a beautiful night on the town. Around 2100, Anna walked from the spare room wearing a cute little outfit which consisted of a short red dress with straps that hung off the shoulders. Red heels added about two inches to her height and an earring and necklace set added to her look. Her hair was pulled back into a bun and she looked extravagant.

But, nothing was comparable to when Riza stepped from her bedroom wearing the new short black strapless dress. Her hair was down and flowed graceful along her shoulders. A simple cross necklace adorned her neck and her everyday diamond post earrings. She borrowed a pair of black heels from Anna.

"Girl, you look so fine. I hope we find some cute boys. I wouldn't mind finding myself a cowboy to ride..."

"Anna!"

"What? You want a cowboy, or would a 'Fuhrer' do?" Anna smiled and Riza blushed.

"Actually, I wouldn't mind a certain 'Fuhrer' as an after dinner snack." Riza smiled and winked.

The girls laughed as they fed Hayate then left the building, walking to downtown. As they left the building, Roy Mustang was sitting outside across the street in the park. He watched the two girls walk, laughing and giggling.

"Wow, that blonde looks hot. Wait... is that Hawkeye? It can't be. She don't dress like that, not to mention, were is her gun?"

So Roy carefully watched the girls and the girls didn't even notice. Once around a corner, Roy lost sight. The girls continued to laugh and smile as they made their way to a fancy restaurant called Sky Diamonds. They were given a window seat which was a small table with a single candle and red rose. They ordered wine and salads and enjoyed the soft music.

"Okay, so this Roy fellow, do you like him at all. And don't give me 'it's illegal'. I want your heart's truth." Anna asked.

"Well, I really think he's cute. And when he isn't being a total jerk and flirting with everyone in sight, I can really see myself... with him. I wouldn't mind giving him a try, if only I could get him away from his 'playboy' habits."

"Good luck. Remember Jonathan from tenth grade?" Anna asked.

"Yes."

"Well after high school, when you joined the military, I gave him a try. But just the same, after about two years, I gave up. He was always a playboy in high school. Would have thought things might of changed, but Nope." Anna smiled and took a sip of her wine.

"But that was Jonathan, remember his dad was the same way. Thus the reason his mom left."

"True, but boys are boys."

"Cupid works for the devil. Be suspicious if he cries..."

"Shoes don't stretch and men don't change."

"True true." The girls said together laughing.

"So when...wait just a minute." Anna's voice lowered.

"What?" Riza leaned closer to the table with Anna as Anna started to smile.

"Isn't that 'playboy' over there?" Anna pointed towards the bar room and Riza turned to look.

There across the fancy dining room and in the bar room sat a man with black hair. Riza turned and stared and sure enough it was Roy. He was wearing plane black pants and a tan jacket. He was drinking some kind of whiskey and talking to a man next to him. Riza squinted her eyes and saw the man next to him was Jean Havoc. Riza blushed and turned away when Havoc looked her way. He leaned into Roy and whispered something, causing Roy to turn in Riza's direction.

"Girl, they are looking this way." Anna smiled and turned back to Riza whose face was as red as the wine in the glass she was holding.

"I know, this isn't how I expected to break the ice. If he sees me in this outfit, I'll never live it down."

"Good. Come on, let's lead them." Anna paid for the dinner with one of her cards then turned back to the men in the bar.

Havoc was watching them, trying to be secret about it, but Anna knew. She was an expert. She smiled and winked at them and Havoc's face went pink. He raised his glass to his mouth and whispered something to Roy. Anna couldn't read the lips from the glass being in the way. When Havoc turned back, the girls were gone.

"What are you planning?" Riza asked as they walked quickly across the street.

"The park. Isn't there like a small woodsy area in the middle?"

"Yes. Like a mini forest directly in the middle of the park. There are no paths in it though. The path goes around it."

"All the more fun."

So Anna grabbed Riza's arm and pulled her down the street and around three blocks until they finally came to the park. Before entering the park, Anna stopped and turned around slightly and she saw Havoc and Roy casually walking down the street behind them. Anna smiled and moved quickly into the park.

A/N - Please review. Constructive criticism accepted. No Flames (Thats Roy's job only). Please look in my profile oo0AnimeChild0oo for all my other stories. And again, thanks for reading. 

"Write a wise saying and your name will live forever"  
Anonymous 


	10. Playing In The Park

Disclaimer: I don't own Full Metal Alchemist, I never have and never will. 

I may not be the brightest crayon in the box, but I'm just as useful as any of the others.  
Mint Pizza Queen

Prism

Chapter Ten - Playing In The Park

Anna released Riza's arm once she saw the men behind them. Both girls casually began walking into the park, following the paths which went in every direction. Anna chose a pretty path which took them through a flower garden. She smiled and winked at Riza who only blushed and keep her eyes sharp for trouble.

"Relax, nothing is going to happen. You got your purse?" Anna asked as they approached the forest.

"Yes." Riza said and tapped the small black bag which was hanging off her shoulders by a small black string.

The purse was small, just big enough to hold some money, lip-gloss, and her black pistol. Riza never left home without her gun, she just didn't always wear it on her hip. Anna walked further into the park and once she crested a small hill, she looked down and saw the mini forest which was completely dark. The path circled the forest, so no one would have to walk through it. The path she and Riza were on went down the small hill, circled a cute fountain of a little girl playing with her dog, then continued to the forest where it parted again to circle the forest. Right where the paths parted into two at the forest, a small wooden bench was sitting with one single street lamp hanging over head like a light from above.

"Come on." Anna said as she and Riza walked on. She looked over her shoulder once more and saw the men just casually following.

"They are like dogs. Dumb but trainable." Anna smiled and Riza chuckled.

"I can't believe I'm doing this. This is so not like me."

"I know girl, but this is what 'used to be' you. We used to play boys all through middle school and early high school."

"Yes but, everyone now knows me as the strict, shy and feared Hawkeye. Not the playful, sexy and daring Riza."

"Well, they will once you go back to work tomorrow. Unless things go as planed tonight, maybe you wont go back to work until Tuesday."

Riza blushed as she and Anna made their way to the bench.

"I wish we brought Hayate. We could have sent him into the forest and used a rescue plan. But I think another plan will do." Anna smiled and sat down on the bench.

"What's your plan?"

"Just put some of this on and pull your hair over your left eye."

Anna handed Riza a soft red lipstick and a small brush. Riza quickly applied the lipstick and then used the brush to calm her hair and pull it to her left side, blocking the view of her eye. Anna smiled and put the lipstick and brush away. Riza was unrecognizable.

"If they try anything 'playboy', use your gun like you told me you do at work."

Anna smiled as Riza sat down next to her. They turned slightly to face each other and began a small conversation.

"I know, wasn't he just a jerk." Anna began, making up lots of BS as she did.

"Yes. Total moron. Thinking his little 'playboy' act would win us over." Riza added on.

The men were slowly coming down the hill, hearing every word the girls were saying. They didn't know it was Riza and her friend, they thought they were picking up some hot chicks, and they didn't think 'hot' meant loaded guns either.

"Good evening ladies." Roy said with his trademark smile as they approached the girls. The girls turned to look and flashed them a simple smile.

"Good evening boys." Anna said, keeping her eyes on Havoc.

"What are two lovely ladies like yourself doing out here at this hour?" Roy asked, keeping a safe distance.

"Just a girls night out. What brings you two out so late?" Anna smiled and kept her cool.

"Just walking, talking, some fun at the bar, you know. Usual boy stuff." Havoc replied.

"How...interesting." Anna said calmly, trying to change the subject.

"You ladies live around here?" Havoc asked casually.

"Well, my friend here does, I'm just visiting." Said Anna. "You?"

"Yeah, we live close by." Roy said, taking a step closer and to the left.

"You lovely ladies have names? Or are you gonna make us keep guessing." Havoc said, stepping closer and to the right.

"I'm Annabelle, and this my friend Elizabeth." Anna said gesturing to herself, then Riza.

"Hello." Riza smiled and nodded her head.

"Well, hello Annabelle and Elizabeth. I'm Roy and this here is my friend Jean." Roy smiled and gestured to himself then to Jean.

"You girls waiting for something... or someone?" Havoc asked.

"Why?" Anna replied, looking directly into Havoc eyes.

"Just wondering if you too ladies would like to go get a drink, nothing fancy, just a drink and a conversation." Roy said, flashing his trademark smile again. Anna and Riza looked at each other and nodded their heads. Then turned back to the boys.

"Sure, we'll accompany you boys." Anna stood up and offered Havoc her arm who took it politely. Riza stood and Roy took her arm.

"No funny business." Anna added as they walked from the park.

"No, no. Just drinks." Havoc said as he led Anna from the park.

A/N - Please review. Constructive criticism accepted. No Flames (Thats Roy's job only). Please look in my profile oo0AnimeChild0oo for all my other stories. And again, thanks for reading. 

"Write a wise saying and your name will live forever"  
Anonymous 


	11. Identities

Disclaimer: I don't own Full Metal Alchemist, I never have and never will. 

I may not be the brightest crayon in the box, but I'm just as useful as any of the others.  
Mint Pizza Queen

Prism

Chapter Eleven - Identities

They walked from the dark park and headed down the street looking for a nice casually bar. They found one called Kaida's Place, and entered, walking to a small table next to the bar. The girls sat down first, next to each other and facing the bar. Roy took the seat next to Riza and Havoc next to Anna. The table was just big enough for four people and their drinks, no more. They were sitting on bar stool chairs at the raised part of the bar. There were booths and other tables behind them on the lower level. A waitress wearing black pants and a white blouse came over. Her name tag read Raven. Her hair was long and black and was freely waving over her shoulders. Anna watched the boys, and their eyes never once glanced at her body, only her face.

"What can I get you kids tonight?" Her voice her soft, yet not childish.

"Ladies, you first." Roy gestured to the girls and they placed their orders.

"I'll have a Bloody Mary." Anna ordered and turned to face Riza.

"And I'll have a Captain and coke." Riza smiled.

"I'll take a Jack Daniel's." Roy smiled.

"Make mine a Jack, too." Havoc ordered and the waitress walked away.

Anna and Riza continued to smile simply as the boys attempted conversation.

"So, what brings you out to Central, Annabelle?" Havoc leaned on his arm in a sleek way.

"Just visiting." Anna replied.

"What part of Central you from, Elizabeth?" Roy asked, also leaning on his arm.

"Just a couple blocks away. I believe... some military building is near by." Riza smiled, putting on a very good show.

"Oh yeah. I live near there too. Actually I'm part of the military." Roy smiled.

"So is my buddy here." Roy pointed to Havoc who smiled and agreed.

"Is that so. Well isn't that an interesting fact." Anna smiled and turned to face Havoc. Those two were soon in their own conversation.

"So, Elizabeth, is that right? What do you do for a living?" Roy smiled, trying to have a descent conversation with out being a 'playboy' was hard for him.

"Oh, I'm an assistant in a large corporation. Very close to the top." Riza smiled. The drinks came and each person took a sip, before continuing their conversations.

"Who long you've lived in central?" Roy asked.

"A few years. Used to visit allot with my grandfather, though."

"Where'd you live before that?"

"Risembool. Lived their my whole life, well, until about few years ago when I moved here." Riza smiled and took another sip of her drink.

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened?" Riza, playing along, pointed to Roy's eye patch.

"Accident in the war. I like to think of it as a battle scar. A badge of honor. Knowing I served my country well."

It was very easy to talk to him when he didn't know it was really her. She was able to say things and ask things she never really could at work. He was having trouble though. Usually when he was with a pretty girl, he pulled his 'playboy' act. But she made it clear she didn't like that kind of boy. So he was lost for words since he really didn't know what to say without being insulting or moving to fast. So they talked for a while and soon, the boys paid for the drinks and escorted the ladies out.

"May we walk you home?" Havoc asked. He was really hitting it off well with Anna.

"Why not?" Anna smiled.

Riza flashed her a concerned look. Riza lived in the military apartments, that might blow their cover. Anna just smiled and mouthed back silently, 'don't worry. It's all in my plain.' Anna walked with Havoc a few feet ahead and Riza walked with Roy. The 'couples' arm in arm.

"So, what do you do, Roy?" Riza asked, trying to remain cool.

"I'm an officer of the military. Very high up." Roy smiled.

"Oh? Do anything exciting?"

"Well, when it comes to wars. But other then that, I'm mostly in my officer doing paperwork. Or trying to at least."

"Don't like paperwork?" Riza smiled.

"Not really. What about you, what do you do?"

"Paperwork, mostly. And making sure my boss does his job."

Roy arched an eyebrow but quickly shook off the idea. They rounded the corner and soon Riza's apartment was in view. Riza was beginning to get a little nervous and hoped Anna would do something quick. Luckily for her, Roy and Havoc were so caught up in impressing the girls, they didn't relies what building they were walking to. Once at the front door, The girls stood on either side, saying good-night to the boys. Anna leaned on the door way and finished her conversation. She explained to Havoc how she was going home tomorrow, but she gave him her home number. She fell for his charm. Riza however, decided to go with her heart and come up with her own plan.

"Thank you for the drinks and company." Riza smiled as Roy let go of her arm.

"I had fun talking to you tonight Elisabeth." Roy smiled and put his hands in his pocket, trying to be cool.

"Can I see you again sometime?" Roy went ahead and said it.

There was something about this girl. Something different then the others. He really felt something click.

"Sure. I have a feeling we will be seeing each other real soon. Good night." Riza winked and smiled as she and Anna walked into the building, never once looking back. Roy watched with an arched eyebrow.

"What did she mean 'real soon'?" He thought to himself. As they walked down the street, Havoc stopped.

"Wait. That was my apartment. They live in the same building as me." Havoc turned around, as did Roy.

"Then that mean, they are military too." Roy said, wide-eyed. The walked back to the building. Roy smiled and leaned in closer to Havoc to tell him the recent idea he just got.

"I don't know." Havoc said.

"Trust me. I'll see you tomorrow then?" Roy said and stopped walking.

"Yes, sir."

Havoc replied and continued his walk to the building. Roy turned around and began his long walk to his large estate, which came with being Fuhrer. It was destroyed when he killed Fuhrer Bradley, but then was rebuilt under military rule and budget, finished just in time for Roy to move in. It was about seven blocks from headquarters and only three from where he currently was.

A/N - Please review. Constructive criticism accepted. No Flames (Thats Roy's job only). Please look in my profile oo0AnimeChild0oo for all my other stories. And again, thanks for reading. 

"Write a wise saying and your name will live forever"  
Anonymous 


	12. Goodbyes

Disclaimer: I don't own Full Metal Alchemist, I never have and never will. 

I may not be the brightest crayon in the box, but I'm just as useful as any of the others.  
Mint Pizza Queen

Prism

Chapter Twelve - Good-byes

"Elizabeth!"

Anna called from the bathroom. It was early in the morning and she had an early train to catch home. Riza walked from her bedroom, wearing just the military pants, butt skirt, boots, belt and undershirt. Her hair was down and she was trying to run a comb through it. Hanging on her left shoulder was the strap for her holster. The holster sat, with the gun in it, next to her door.

"Yes?"

Riza called back as she walked to the bathroom where Anna was. Anna was standing in one of her new outfits, a black miniskirt, black blouse and a white belt. She had on black boots, very similar to Riza's. Anna was putting her hair up in the double hair buns she had when she arrived. She turned around and smiled once she finished. Riza was working with her hair.

"Leave it down. It looked good."

"Can't thats a dress code violation. 'No hair must touch the uniform collar'." Riza recited as she twisted, flipped and tucked her hair, using the usually hair clip to hold it in place.

"It's only 0600." Anna laughed looking at the clock on the mantle. There were two new pictures, one of just her taken Saturday afternoon and one of her and Riza taken Sunday night.

"Yes, I need to be in work my 0700 to start the coffee. Mondays are my days. And you have a train to catch. Packed?"

"Yes."

"Ready?"

"Yes."

"Let's go. Black Hayate!"

Riza grabbed her military jacket from her bed and then grabbed the leash, holster, her purse and keys. It was the same purse from Sunday night. She clipped her holster to the strap and threw the jacket on. Anna leashed Hayate and then picked up her bags from the sofa. The two did one last check then ran from the door.

"See, now aren't you glad I came?" Anna smiled as they ran through the park.

"Yeah. Now my image is totally different. And I have a good chance of getting court marshaled this morning."

"Oh lighten up."

"I am, thanks to you."

At the station, Anna checked her luggage then her ticket. They walked out onto the platform, just in time to hear...

""Train bound for Risembool leaving Central station. All aboard!""

Anna pet Hayate one last time.

"Keep in touch. I live at the same house." Anna smiled as she and Riza hugged good-bye.

"I will. And don't be a stranger. Next time, though, call ahead."

"I did this time."

"More then an hour's notice."

"I promise. And you need to promise to live a little. Remember, we only live once and in your job... that life may be short lived."

"I promise."

""Train bound for Risembool now leaving!""

Anna and Riza broke off their hug as the train started leaving. Anna quickly ran to the train and with help from a train crewman, jumped between two train cars and entered the cabin. She ran to The window and waved good-bye to Riza. Riza waved good-bye until the train was out of sight. She looked down at her watch. Time - 0652.

"Hayate! We need to hurry!"

Riza pulled the leash and ran from the station. She arrived at Central's Military building at exactly 0700. She patted her hair down and casually walked into the building.

"Good morning Brigadier General."

Riza turned and saluted. She froze in her tracks when she saw it was Jean Havoc saluting her.

"Good morning."

She continued her walk to the office. She opened the door and walked in. She was usually the first to arrive on Mondays. But there sat the Fuhrer, his chair turned to face the window and a stack of paperwork on his desk, untouched.

"Good morning Fuhrer."

She saluted and walked to her desk, unleashing Hayate and dropping off her purse. Roy turned around and saw the purse. As Riza left the office to make coffee, he smiled. She returned a few minutes later with two cups. She handed him his and then went to go sit down. She had quite a large stack of papers on her desk and she wanted to start early. Roy just smiled and actually did his work. Without a gun to his head.

"Sir, is everything all right?"

"Yes, why would you ask?"

"Your doing your work."

"Am I not suppose to?"

"No, no. It's just... you never do your work, sir."

"I felt like a change today. Don't get used to it."

"Of course not sir."

And the rest of the day went smoothly.

A/N - Sorry so lame. Please review. Constructive criticism accepted. No Flames (Thats Roy's job only). Please look in my profile oo0AnimeChild0oo for all my other stories. And again, thanks for reading. 

"Write a wise saying and your name will live forever"  
Anonymous 


	13. Update

Disclaimer: I don't own Full Metal Alchemist, I never have and never will. 

I may not be the brightest crayon in the box, but I'm just as useful as any of the others.  
Mint Pizza Queen

Prism

Chapter Thirteen - Update

As the day as winding down, the paperwork was actually finished. Riza was cleaning her gun and Roy was staring out the window. When 2200 rolled around, Riza stood up and stretched. She grabbed her leash and purse and started to the door, leashing Hayate as she did.

"Good night sir."

"Good night Brigadier General Elizabeth Hawkeye." Roy spoke quickly and never once turned around for fear of her seeing him smirk.

Riza stopped in the door way and stared straight ahead.

"Did he just say what I thought he said?" She thought to herself.

She took one look over she shoulder, then shook her head and continued her walk out of the building. She walked into her apartment and placed her purse and keys on the table next to the door. She unleashed Hayate and he ran to his food bowl. She unclipped her gun holster and placed it next to the purse. Looking at her newly designed living room, she couldn't help but smile. She walked into the bedroom and undressed. She tossed the uniform into her hamper in the closet and then just stared.

Blue uniforms on one side. Colorful new clothing on the other. She smiled and turned around. She smiled at her new bedroom... and new apartment. She walked over to her bed and flopped down. She stared up at the ceiling which is where the curtains around her bed came to meet. It kind of reminded her of a circus tent. She smiled.

"This could work."

A knock at her door caught her off guard. She sat up straight and relised she was wearing only her bra and underwear. She bolted to the closet and almost grabbed her military uniform. Old habit. But she stopped and grabbed a new outfit, the red miniskirt and red blouse. She grabbed her white military belt and put it on. She left her hair up in it's clip and walked to her wall and flipped the poster of the man over so it was now a spiral design..

"Coming."

She ran to the door and opened the it. She placed her hand on her gun holster which sat next to the door on the table. She was shocked when she saw Roy standing at her door. She also blushed due to her outfit she threw on. He was standing in a casual outfit of a white shirt, tan pants and a black jacket. He went home and changed?

"Sir." Riza saluted and let go of her holster.

"At ease Hawkeye, we're not at work."

"Yes, sir." She ended her salute and allowed him inside.

He entered the apartment and looked around with his eyes and she closed the door. She walked up behind him and offered to take his coat.

"No, that's okay. I wasn't planning to stay long at all. Actually I was hoping, if your not busy, to go grab a bite to eat and maybe a drink?"

"Sir... ?"

"Please, call me Roy. We're off duty."

"Okay... Roy."

"So, will you do me the honor of joining me?"

"Of course."

"Good, shall we go then?"

"Just let me grab my shoes."

Riza ran into her room, blushing and grabbed the black heels Anna let her keep. She grabbed her purse and while her back was to Roy, she quickly threw her gun inside the purse.

"I'm ready."

Roy smiled and offered her his arm and she took it.

"Be good Hayate."

And with that they left, leaving an upset dog who was tired of his owner leaving without him.

A/N - Please review. Constructive criticism accepted. No Flames (Thats Roy's job only). Please look in my profile oo0AnimeChild0oo for all my other stories. And again, thanks for reading. 

"Write a wise saying and your name will live forever"  
Anonymous 


	14. Dating

Disclaimer: I don't own Full Metal Alchemist, I never have and never will. 

I may not be the brightest crayon in the box, but I'm just as useful as any of the others.  
Mint Pizza Queen

Prism

Chapter fourteen - Dating

Roy walked Riza down the street to a small cafe called Blue Moon Rising. They got a corner table by the window. A single candle lit the table. It was very cute.

"So, Riza... or should I say... Elizabeth?"

"About that..."

"It's okay."

Riza looked down at her menu and blushed. Roy continued to smile as he looked at his menu.

"Can I get your something to drink?" A waitress wearing a black dress approached. Roy looked at Riza who waved him of telling him to order.

"Bottle of red please." Roy smiled as the waitress walked off. She soon returned with a bottle of wine, a bucket of ice and two glasses. She hung the bucket off the edge of the table and placed the glasses on the table.

"This okay sir?"

"Yes."

She then handed the bottle of Roy and walked away. Roy carefully poured two glasses and then placed the bottle in the ice bucket. He took a sip and smiled. Riza then took a sip.

"Nice of your friend to visit. She visit often?"

"No, haven't seen her since high school graduation."

Riza closed her menu and took another sip of her wine. It tasted very good. As she sipped, her eyes glanced over the cafe. It was very small yet cute, in a good way.

"So... did you really have fun last night?" Roy asked, braking the long silence.

"Yes, actually, I did. Thank you."

"I'm glad. Now, do you flirt often with boys in the bar?" Roy smiled his trademark smile and Riza blushed.

"No, it was Anna's idea."

Roy's comment was never really answered because the waitress returned to take their orders. They ordered and she left. Roy got a small stake and Riza a chicken salad.

"Sir...I mean Roy. Why did you ask me out tonight, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Well, I want to get to know you more. Besides the sharpshooter I 'always' see at work."

The food came and they began to eat. It was about twenty minutes of silence as they quietly chewed. When they finished, they continued to talk. Now relaxed, Riza leaned her elbows on the table.

"So, what do you want to learn me?"

"Well, whatever I can."

"Like what? Come on, I know your better then this when talking to girls."

"Do you want me to remain polite, or use my usual lines?"

"Um... depends."

Riza began to blush, but it didn't last. Anna's personality was rubbing off on Riza. She was feeling more comfortable talking to him, even though he knows who she is now, and she didn't have a problem opening up and being a little more free.

"Well, for starters, if it's not to much to ask, who was your grandfather?"

Roy asked, recalling his conversation from last night. Riza made a mental note that Roy was being serious about this conversation. She learned from Anna how to tell a good guy from a bad guy, just from talking to her. If Roy was paying attention last night, he is really paying attention today. He is really in to her.

"Well, his name was General George Castrollo. He was the General when we were just privates. My mother's father. Raised me when my parents died in combat, I was six months old, I believe."

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear about your parents. I haven't heard or seen from your grandfather lately, when did he retire?"

"He didn't. He died in combat."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean..."

"It's okay."

The check came and Roy paid. They finished their glasses of wine and then Roy escorted Riza out of the cafe. He took her arm and slowly lead her to the park, where they met the night before.

A/N - Does Riza have a grandfather? I don't know. If she does, and the name is wrong, could you please tell me? Thanks. Please review. Constructive criticism accepted. No Flames (Thats Roy's job only). Please look in my profile oo0AnimeChild0oo for all my other stories. And again, thanks for reading. 

"Write a wise saying and your name will live forever"  
Anonymous 


	15. Step One

Disclaimer: I don't own Full Metal Alchemist, I never have and never will. 

I may not be the brightest crayon in the box, but I'm just as useful as any of the others.  
Mint Pizza Queen

Prism

Chapter Fifteen - Step One

They walked arm in arm right up to the park. He released her arm as they began to walk through the park. They took the same path as before, the one through the garden. As they walked, Roy bent down and picked a pretty orange and yellow lily. He carried it until they reached the fountain. Riza stopped and looked into the water which was making light splashes. A few coins were scattered in the small pool. Riza sat down on the edge of the fountain and looked into the water, staring at her reflection. Roy walked up and pulled her hair clip out, allowing the golden locks to flow gracefully over her back and shoulders. She looked up at him with a questionably look and he only smiled, not his trademark smile, but a soft gentle smile. She pulled back the hair from her right ear and gently placed the flower behind her ear, then let her hair fall.

"Thank you."

She said, cheeks turning a light shade of pink. He sat down next to her, or in front of her since she was turned to the right, and looked into the fountain. He pulled a large silver coin from his pocket and squeezed it in his palm tightly. He closed his eyes for a moment then quickly dropped the coin into the water. He opened his eyes just in time to see the small splash.

"They say, if you toss a coin in and make a wish. It might come true. The more you wish and the more money you toss, the chances are stronger of your wish coming true."

Roy smiled and looked at his reflection.

"I can't begin to count up all the money I've thrown into this fountain. I'm beginning to think it's either broken, ... or the Wish God is a greedy little bastard."

Roy turned his eyes to Riza's reflection and saw her smile. Her eyes looked over at his reflection, and they made eye contact. The full moon overhead reflected behind them as they stared at each other in the water. Small ripples from the falling fountain water made the reflections of the stars seem to twinkle. Riza looked back at her own reflection. .

"I've heard each wish has a price tag. A different wish, a different price. If you really want that wish to come true, you will be devoted to paying the fountain, then one day, your wish will come true. Thats what my grandfather said."

She pulled a coin from her purse and held it tightly, eyes closed. She opened her eyes and dropped her coin into the fountain, it made a smaller splash then Roy's.

"What did you wish for?" She asked him.

"I've been wishing for a magical night."

Riza looked up, she saw him looking at her, the moon reflecting into his dark eye, making it twinkle. She smiled and looked back down at the water, where the twinkling stars and moon were dancing across the water's ripples. She then lifted her head back up, her golden hair falling across her face. She used her hand and pushed it aside and looked deep into his eye.

"I think mine came true" She smiled.

"Oh..."

"Because this night seems pretty magical to me."

Roy smiled as did Riza and he moved closer to her. She scooted closer to him and he put an arm around her, allowing her to lean into him, her back to the fountain. He held her close, not allowing her to fall backwards, yet, she was still able to lean into his warm embrace. Her smile never faded as she breathed in the sweet aroma of his cheap cologne and after shave. She shivered once as a cold breeze blew by.

"Cold?"

"A little."

"Here."

Roy sat up as did Riza and he put his jacket on her shoulders. He stood up and offered her his hand, which she took. He began the lead out of the park, Riza's hand in his. Their bodies were pressed very close together for warmth.

A/N - Please review. Constructive criticism accepted. No Flames (Thats Roy's job only). Please look in my profile oo0AnimeChild0oo for all my other stories. And again, thanks for reading. 

"Write a wise saying and your name will live forever"  
Anonymous 


	16. Dessert

Disclaimer: I don't own Full Metal Alchemist, I never have and never will. 

WARNING: MATURE CONTENT

I may not be the brightest crayon in the box, but I'm just as useful as any of the others.  
Mint Pizza Queen

Prism

Chapter Sixteen - Dessert

They walked from the park and crossed the street to Riza's military apartment. They separated at the door and Roy was allowed to kiss her... on the lips, as a good night gesture.

"Well, this is your place."

"Yeah."

Riza looked down at her shoes for a moment. She was gripping his jacket tightly around her body for warmth. It wasn't the same as when he held her. She longed for that warmth again.

"Tomorrow, then?"

"Roy, come inside for a while, I'm sure Black Hayate wont mind."

Riza looked up at him and smiled. Roy smiled back and accepted her offer. He looked at his watch, time - 2315. Upstairs, Riza unlocked her door and dropped her keys and purse on the table. She pulled the gun and placed it next to the purse, back in it's holster. Both left their shoes at the door. It was very dark, except for the moonlight shinning through the bedroom and kitchen windows. He snapped his fingers and 'magically' ignited the fire place. The warm orange and red glow illuminated the room beautifully. She closed the door.

Riza smiled and removed his jacket from her shoulders. She hung it next to the door and made her way onto the sofa. He sat next to her and they both stared at the burning flames. She leaned into him and rested her head on his chest. He began to run his hand through her hair, allowing the silky gold strands to flow through his fingers. His other arm was wrapped around her body, holding her closer. She allowed her hands to rest on his chest, not wanting to lose the warmth. Finally, Riza looked up into his dark eye and smiled. She ran one hand over his cheek and slowly pushed herself up. Her lips brushed his and her eyes closed. Her sudden kiss caught Roy off guard but that didn't stop him from kissing back. He began to slowly massage her back with his hand. Riza was the first to break the kiss, her golden eyes twinkling mischievously.

"Dinner was great, but I'm kind of in the mood for some... dessert."

Her smile matched the twinkle in her eyes. Roy noticed this and hesitated before moving. He didn't want to treat Riza like all his other girls, but he didn't want to push her away either.

"What did you have in mind?"

He flashed her his trademark smile. She stood from the sofa and slowly backed away, then walked around behind the sofa, running her hand through his hair.

"Maybe a little 'hot apple pie'?"

Roy's cheeks went pink but then his smile got a little bigger, causing the blushing to stop. She moved away from the sofa and walked into her bedroom. He sat staring at the flames, the memory of her touch burring into his mind. Riza walked from her room, dragging Hayate's bed and pushing it behind the sofa. Black Hayate soon followed. Inside the room, the two red candles over her bed were glowing.

"So, want some?"

Roy's eyebrow rose at the offer and he practically jumped over the sofa to get to her. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her gently on the neck. She walked backwards, pulling him into her room. They spun, and her back was to the door, she kicked the door closed and practically pushed him to the bed. He pushed the bed curtain aside, just long enough to sit on the bed. He made his way to the middle of the bed.

"So, how big of a slice do I get tonight?"

Roy smiled and pressed his lips to her's, pulling her on top of him. The bed curtain closed around them, concealing the bed completely. The dark room was lighted only by the moon outside and the two candles. Within minutes, a pile of discarded clothing was forming at the foot of the bed on the floor as the bed's occupants maneuvered into position.

Roy ran his hand down her chest, circling each breast twice, then further down, stopping just below her naval. She moaned with pleasure as she felt his warm body kneel between her legs. Her hands found their way up to his head, where she played with his hair as his hand memorized every curve of her body. One of her hands ran down his chest, stopping just at the waist line, her other hand, feeling his face, his smooth face.

"Say it."

Roy spoke gently. He leaned down and kissed her neck. His lips moving downward. He suckled each nipple for a moments time, causing her to moan pleasure. His lips continued to move downward. This time, he didn't stop, he moved right down to her thighs, making sure not to forget to kiss the 'pride lands'. When she felt his lips, and a small hint of tongue, touch her there, her head jerked back as another moan escaped.

"Roy!"

She managed to get out between moans as his head came back to her lips. She could feel him slide smoothly into her, the sweat from both their bodies making each other slimy and sticky. Her nails dug into his scalp as he 'fished' around for the perfect spot. His hand gliding through her hair. He moved his other hand to her breast where he played around with the nipple, driving her crazy. He could feel the climax coming and he knew she could too. Her hands glided down his back and when he was at peak performance, her nails dug into his back, her body tensing up , then every fiber in her body turned to jelly.

A/N - Please review. Constructive criticism accepted. No Flames (Thats Roy's job only). Please look in my profile oo0AnimeChild0oo for all my other stories. And again, thanks for reading. 

"Write a wise saying and your name will live forever"  
Anonymous 


	17. Good Morning

Disclaimer: I don't own Full Metal Alchemist, I never have and never will. 

I may not be the brightest crayon in the box, but I'm just as useful as any of the others.  
Mint Pizza Queen

Prism

Chapter Seventeen - Good Morning

The morning sun crawled into the bedroom of Riza Hawkeye. The sun's rays reached across the floor and peeked behind the bed curtain and massaged the contents. A blonde haired princess rolled over, trying to block the sun from her eyes. She pushed her head into the man laying next to her. He wrapped his arm around her and massaged her back with a smile. She smiled and opened her eyes.

"Will they miss us at work?"

He asked as his eyes opened to star down at the princess next to him.

"Yes. 'Fuhrer'."

She replied and peeled herself off of him, wrapping the silk pink sheet around her body, leaving him bare in the middle of the bed. She pulled herself off the bed and began to walk across the room. He moaned and sat up, watching her leave. She turned around as she opened the door and winked.

"I had a 'lovely' time at dinner last nigh. Dessert was especially good."

She walled from the room as he stood up and stretched. He relised he was naked and grabbed his clothes off the floor.

"You need to go home and change."

Riza walked from the bathroom, holding a watch in her hand. Time - 0515. Roy smiled at her and quickly dress, looking like a mess when he was done. He walked from the bedroom, stopping in the doorway to kiss her passionately and run his hand through her hair once more. He walked away, braking the kiss.

"See you later then."

"Of course sir."

He left as she went back into the bathroom and shower. She came out a half hour later and quickly dressed. She laid out her clothes. Blue pants. Navy blue shirt. Black boots. Blue jacket. Blue butt skirt. White belt. She smiled and began to dress. Once everything was on, except the jacket, she looked around her room. Pink and orange bed. White walls. white and yellow curtains. Brown dresser. White closet full of blue military uniforms and colorful sexy outfits. Black alarm clock. Pink poster. Purple chair. She smiled. Black pair of boxers on the floor. She blushed and picked them up.

She walked into her living room. She looked at the table next to the door. Brown table. Black handbag. Black dog leash. Blue simple key chain. She did a slow 360 degrees spin and looked at her apartment. Hardwood floors in all rooms. She looked at her living room again. White walls. Black doorway rug. Silver coat hanger. Black military issued trench coat. Black dog bed. Tan small sofa. Black and white throw blanket. Glass coffee table. Black radio. Brown mantle. Brick fireplace. Silver, red and purple frames with pictures in it. Black clock. She looked at the clock. White numbers. Red hands. Time - 0700. She smiled and grabbed her holster and clipped it under her arm. She then grabbed her jacket and threw it on as she grabbed her handbag and keys.

She called for her dog who was still sleeping. Black and white dog. Blue collar. Silver tag. She leashed the dog and left the apartment, heading for her work in a white building.

"Good morning, Fuhrer, sir." Riza said as she saluted her superior and unleashed the dog. Tan walls. Brown desks. Black chairs. White paperwork. Black ink. Red stamps. She smiled.

"Good morning Hawkeye." He looked up and smiled. She closed the door behind her and walked over to his desk. She pulled a black cloth from her purse and dropped it on his desk then went to go sit down at her's. Just as she picked up a pen, a ball of paper hit her. On it was written...

'Thanks, I forgot them. So, how often do you make 'dessert'?'

She scribbled a reply and threw it back. He read it and looked up at her.

"Well then, shall I make reservations?"

She blushed and winked, and he smiled.

'This is your life now Riza. You're the one who wanted to uphold the Hawkeye tradition and join the military. Can't back out now. Dishonor the name if you did.' She thought and closed her eyes. Blackness. Then she opened them. Lightness.

'And girl, why the hell would you want to back out? Behold the life of Brigadier General Riza Hawkeye.' She smiled to herself as she began her work.

END

A/N - Please review. Constructive criticism accepted. No Flames (Thats Roy's job only). Please look in my profile oo0AnimeChild0oo for all my other stories. And again, thanks for reading. 

"Write a wise saying and your name will live forever"  
Anonymous 


End file.
